A conventional spray hose assembly includes a hose and a spray head, and one end of the hose is connected to a water supply source, and another end thereof is coupled to the spray head. In a normal state, the hose is fixed under a tank, and the spray head is positioned in a receiving seat of the tank so that when a user pulls the spray head, the hose extends outward from an opening of the receiving seat. Moreover, a weight assembly is installed on the hose so that the spray head returns back to the receiving seat when in no use by using the weight assembly's weight.
A conventional weight assembly is integrally made and formed in an oval shape, includes a hole to insert and retain a hose, however when the weight assembly is assembled, it has to be fitted from one end of the hose and then moved toward a suitable position along the hose, thus having an inconvenient assembly. For example, when two ends of the hose are connected, the weight assembly is not easy to be removed, and because a size of the hole is fixed, as the hole is in a small size, the weight assembly cannot be moved along the hose easily. Even though the weight assembly is capable of being moved along the hose, the hose is deformable and broken easily. While the hole is in a large size, the weight assembly cannot be fixed on the hose securely.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,570 B1 discloses a weight assembly including a body having a plane extending vertically, and including an open groove, a depth of which is more than a half of a diameter of a hose so as to receive the hose, and including a retaining member with inner screws to pass through the groove and to screw with outer screws of the plane of the body so that the weight assembly is fixed on the hose tightly.
However, before fixing or removing the retaining member, it has to be removed from the body or the hose. For example, after the body is fixed on the hose, it has to be screwed with the retaining member further, thus removing and screwing the retaining member repeatedly to cause an inconvenient assembly.
The weight assembly is screwed loosely and tightly by screwing or unscrewing the retaining member with the body so as to retain the hose. However, when the retaining member is screwed with the body forcefully, the hose is broken easily. In addition, the body is actuated when the hose is pulled, so it is easy to be removal.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.